


一个番外：饭后运动的危害

by LemonSeal



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahorra agua. No te duches solo.的番外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个番外：饭后运动的危害

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是某个关于吸血蝙蝠会一边吸血一边嘘嘘的科普。

 

 

当Hernan提出他们可以组建一个团队并邀他加入的时候，Kirk当即答应。原因当然不仅仅是Hernan曾经救过他的命，即使是看到他身处肮脏的码头、以死老鼠为食时也不曾有过任何的嫌弃与厌恶。超人有着世界上最强大的力量，却不以此作恶，这就足够他敬佩和仰慕。

于是正义联盟就此诞生。

尽管以正义为名，他们也解决过不少犯罪组织。这个团队却秘密地隶属于现任总统阿曼达·沃勒的直接管辖，听从她的命令执行任务，负责处理走私团体和恐怖组织。Hernan毫无疑问是他们的领导者，他们的行事风格受其影响，通常都是找到犯罪根据地，然后大开杀戒。

对于Kirk而言，任务总是意味着一顿大餐。

 所以他们又一次解决了之后，Hernan和往常一样没有理会探员的唠叨和警告，径自从来时破开的建筑物顶部的大洞离开，在他和神奇女侠Bekka身后，Kirk沉默地跟上。

没人敢拦住他们。

与运动过后神清气爽的Hernan或Bekka相反，Kirk总是最沉默的那个，却不是他们之中最神秘的。他不过是个基因变异导致的吸血鬼，本质还是个内向的不善交际的理工宅男。

回到位出正义联盟大厦的他房间后，Kirk才卸下防备，瘫倒在沙发上半躺着放松全身。尽管膨胀的隐隐作痛的胃部一直发出警告，但是吃饱之后的满足感让他一点也不想动弹。

吸食罪犯的血。这是他决心走上打击犯罪道路的起因，是唯一能够满足他对于鲜血的渴望而又不伤及无辜的方法。

可有些时候，吸血的弊端也着实叫人发愁。譬如此刻，满肚子的血液让他大腹便便，身体沉重。如果这时候有，他很难保证自己可以发挥实力，或者更甚，连抵抗的精力都没有。

他过于依赖吸血带来的便利，总有一天会害到正义联盟，成为Hernan的累赘。

人工血液的研制已经到了最后阶段，却依然不能满足他展开实验课题的初衷，减少液体的摄入体积的情况下满足他的体能需求。

Kirk望着天花板发呆，迷迷糊糊地思考着自己的未来发展，反复琢磨着人工血液的化学结构。陷在柔软的沙发里，温暖的血液集中在腹部，Kirk很快就昏昏欲睡起来，以至于他完全没有意识到房里来了访客。

Hernan没有敲门就径自进入了Hernan的房间。一点也不意外地在沙发上发现了一只吃饱饱，躺歪歪，圆滚滚的小蝙蝠。

一般人看到可爱的小动物，只要够得着的，总会伸手去摸一摸揉一揉。

Hernan也不例外。

吸血鬼被他的动作惊醒，猛然睁开眼睛，看到是他时露出了明显的放心的表情。

Kirk的态度并没让Hernan满意，他看着Kirk墨色的被自己弄乱的头发散在消瘦的两颊旁，那双猩红的眼珠周围深深的黑眼圈更加突显出他皮肤的惨白。他挑剔地捏了一把Kirk的脸，提出了问题：“你看着真憔悴，到底多久没有好好睡过了？”

Kirk疑惑地坐起来，从Hernan的表情上读不出任何信息，但还是老实地给出了答案。

“每天三个小时。”

“那根本不够。”

Hernan抱着手臂，居高临下，很有即将展开说教的架势。Kirk清醒了许多，沉甸甸的胃部坠在腹腔，拖累了他的反应和思考速度。

“我想你应该不是为了讨论我的睡眠是否健康才来的吧，还有其他的事情吗。”

“哦，那个啊，”Hernan的嘴唇抖了抖，浓密的精心修剪过的浓密胡须挡住了他的细微表情，让人看不出那究竟是个微笑还是撇嘴，“Bekka做了些宵夜，所以我特地过来找你，叫你一起去吃吃看。”

“你应该记得我不能吃普通食物的吧？”

“噢，是吗？”

闻言，一抹可疑的亮光在Hernan眼中一闪而过。他怎么可能不知道。Kirk立刻明白过来。

“抱歉，Hernan，请转告Bekka我刚才吸血已经饱了，多谢她的好意。”

“真巧，”Hernan露出牙齿，亮出一个明晃晃的笑容，“我也吃得很饱，不如我们做些饭后运动消化一下。”然后他把Kirk推倒横躺在沙发上，跨坐在他身上，暧昧地用发烫的下体摩擦Kirk柔软的下腹。

“什么？”

自从他们发生过关系，Hernan总是提出些奇妙的做爱的理由，而Kirk对于Hernan的跳跃思维能给出的反应就只剩下这一个单词的反问句。

接着Hernan没给Kirk提出反对的时间，直接俯身吻了他。Kirk在Hernan的胡须间闻到淡淡的龙舌兰的味道，Hernan也从他口中尝到了血腥味。可Hernan的侵犯没有一点停顿，粗鲁地卷起Kirk的舌头肆意搅动。

Hernan火辣的热烈的吻，就像龙舌兰一样暴烈醉人。尽管Kirk极力挣扎，但他根本不是经验老道的Hernan的对手。

“别这样……Hernan，求你，快住手……”冰冷的身体在Hernan的手中发热，被他抚摸过的地方即使隔着衣服也仿佛被点燃一般的灼热，拘谨的本性让Kirk没法坦然地接受Hernan引起的突如其来的欲望，除了请求Hernan放过他再没别的想法。

“是吗，可你的身体不是这么说的啊，Kirk。还记得我们上次说好了的，撒谎的孩子要受到惩罚。”Hernan撕开Kirk的衣服，那苍白的皮肤和深色的布料形成了鲜明的对比。Kirk刚喝饱了鲜血，所以被Hernan抚摸过的地方都泛起了淡淡的粉色。

Kirk知道自己逃不过Hernan的“惩罚”，可还是忍不住想要反抗。陌生的感受，陌生的温度汇集成难以招架的情欲，如果说Hernan的能量来源于太阳，那么他的爱抚和亲吻是否也会像太阳一样，将这个吸血鬼焚烧成灰烬呢？他只是个见识过伊卡洛斯的悲剧的凡人。

多年相处后，Hernan非常明白Kirk心中的自卑感有多么强烈，又是如何心中的煎熬和挣扎给折磨着的。他却不打算坦白自己的心意，而是将此当做能够欣赏Kirk惊慌之中变化的表情的个人趣味。

“算了。”Hernan突然放手，起身。

Kirk还以为自己逃过一劫，松了口气还没吐完，就看到Hernan去而复返，拿着一管Kirk已经相当熟悉其用途的凝胶。

“Hernan？”

吸血鬼尖尖的声音像划过玻璃的指甲，也像被掐爆的气球。

“总是那些姿势我猜你也躺腻了，不如这次换你来主动一点吧。”

“我能说不吗？”Kirk不抱希望地问。

“主动一点坐上来，或者接受惩罚，跟我去监控大厅做到我满意为止，还是说你想要选后一个，在落地窗边给我操？Kirk，宝贝儿，你可真让我刮目相看。”

Kirk用颤抖的手接过Hernan找出的润滑剂。

脱掉破碎的衣服，坐在沙发上打开双腿，然后挤出润滑剂扩张自己，Kirk像个没有主见的木偶一样，随着Hernan的一个指令一个动作地完成要求。如果他还是个普通人，恐怕身体烫得都能烧起来了，一半是羞耻和紧张，一半是强烈的情欲。

Hernan在看着他，那坚定的近乎残酷的视线之中，他无法睁开眼睛，然而失去视觉的刺激，想象力却在压力之下膨胀，他的每一个触碰，他伸入体内的手指，都和记忆中Hernan的爱抚重叠比较。

相比之下，Hernan更加了解Kirk的身体，知道他的每一个敏感带，知道如何让他脱力本性的压抑放纵自己。

Kirk背靠着Hernan的胸口，坐在他身上，双腿大开，合不拢的穴口艰难地吞入Hernan硕大坚硬而又火热的性器，挤出大量被摩擦得发白的润滑液和体液。他看不到Hernan的表情，也羞于低头，见证他们是如何激烈地交合着，只有仰靠在Hernan的肩头，手臂勉强地撑住身体上下起伏。

吸血鬼强化的体力能够应付这样相对困难的体位，却抵抗不了Hernan这时候的火上浇油，他伸手握住了Kirk的勃起，快速套弄起来。

“不……Hernan，我受不了……不行了……求你……”

Kirk惊呼，扭动身体想要摆脱Hernan的手指，却被掐着腰狠狠地往下按，被Hernan的性器牢牢钉住，并且因为如此的深入和摇摆而使得被Hernan侵占变得越发深刻。

“你受得了的，你体内的纳米机器人已经改变了你的生理结构，别说是吸着我的老二被我操到高潮，就算是怀孕也有可能不是吗？”Hernan咬住Kirk的耳朵，吹入湿热的气流，同时邪恶又下流地低语。

前后夹击的快感与强烈的羞耻心将Kirk送上了高潮，而射精之后松懈麻木的精神让他暂时忘记了另一个生理需要。他暂时脱力的身体被Hernan抓住，被摆成趴跪在沙发上扶着靠背的姿势。Hernan毫不留情的抽送还在继续，握住Kirk的性器套弄的手仍未停止动作，仍然给予着的刺激在射精之后敏感的器官上累加堆积。

沙发抵消了身体的重力，Kirk深深地陷入柔软的海绵与弹簧之中，但也因此被Hernan插得更深。再加上余韵未消，Kirk激烈收缩的内壁给Hernan的进入带来更多的快感，让他不由得加快了速度冲击终点。

终于Kirk体内那些奔腾涌动的狂潮在Hernan的推动下，冲破了极限，决堤而出令他脑中一片空白。炫目的白光模糊了Kirk的意识，耳中却仍然传来Hernan低沉的笑声。

“看看你，爽得都失禁了。Kirk，你可真是个惊喜。”

他排出的液体并不算是尿液，他的新陈代谢已经完全改变，进食后几小时内会排出大量的液体，但并不能算作是代谢产物，只是血液经过分离后留下的水分。Kirk即使想这么反驳也没有思考的闲暇，只是随着Hernan的动作摆动身体，浸泡在体液中，湿哒哒的沙发在身下发出噗嗤的声音，内部的骨架摇摇欲坠般咯吱作响。

Hernan将大量的灼热的精液灌进Kirk体内时，后者几乎昏死过去，可惜他没有，于是又被提起来扔到浴缸里上开始了新一轮的性爱，直到他再也射不出来什么的时候才被Hernan放过，洗洗干净拖到床上放好。

这一天的即将结束时，Kirk全身乏力、肚皮空空地躺在Hernan的怀里，枕着他的胳膊，视线恰好望向前方，放空的大脑在他入睡前浮现了最后一个念头——

沙发不能要了。

 


End file.
